


DefectiveDetecs

by TheShadowedAbyss



Category: DefectiveDetecs
Genre: Angst, M/M, Multi, Original Fiction, Schizophrenia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShadowedAbyss/pseuds/TheShadowedAbyss
Summary: This is a story of my own creation, based off a world of animal-people and murder. Semi-based off a character or two of Detroit: Become Human, as is the detective premise.





	1. The Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Pay attention to the dates! They're important to show the progression of the time.  
> This is my first work so, I'm trying ok?

**September 18, 2023 22:05**

  
A loud and hollow knocking resonated through the filthy alleyway. It was consistant, almost as rythmic as rain. Easy enough to lull him to sleep- if it wasn't for the cause of the knocking being atleast five kids slamming his head into the floor. The world spun around him and he could hardly feel it at this point. His mind felt like mush, with each hit making it slosh around in his skull. His thin arms being unable to push them off and having even given up. So what if he died. Not like his parents would care. To think he was only eight and knew the worst of this world.. well..

  
"You fucking ugly mutt!" One of the kids snarled as they slammed his head again, before he felt their hands release from his hair. "You got blood all over my shoes!" An angry stomp slammed on his tail. The scent of the five kids mingling with the stench of his own blood in his nostrils.  
"What should we do with him?" A shorter kid asked as he prowled closer, he could almost feel the smirk from the kid. Not that he could look and see anything right now.   
"What about his little pussy cat?" A third said, the boy on the floor wincing as he heard the hissing and growling of the terrified cat. He had been sneaking out to feed it every night.

  
"Ooh I like where you're going with that," The first chirped, stepping carefully over to the third. The cat screeched as it was yanked from number three's arms and tossed into the wall. Landing on its feet it attempted to run only to be met with the foot of the silent fourth. The fifth child cackled and walked over.   
"What if we killed his precious little cat?"

  
The boy on the floor finally had his vision clear a bit, being met with the darkness of the cement as he slowly lifted his head to red.. All of the blood pooling around him. He made an attempt to reach for the cat and a sharp heel stabbed into his hand.

  
"Not so fast, mutt," The first kid hissed as they watched the fifth. The cat was squirming and clawing at anything for safety, fighting for dear life as the kid took its head in one hand and body in the other. Then there was a crunch.

  
The kid watched as the fifth dropped the limp and soaked body to the floor. He hadn't even noticed it was sprinkling in a light drizzle.  
The kid tried reaching again, with his hand not pinned under a foot. The first kid spun on their heel, crushing his hand into the floor as pain sparked up along him like a dull fire. He couldn't feel much anymore after all the head trauma, though he could spot the long legs and spotted tail. "Still want your tiny friend, mutt?" They spat, moving to press their other foot on his head and crushing his face into the floor.

  
He couldn't stop the soft whine that escaped him.  
"Pathetic," They crowed, before stepping off and laughing as they pranced towards the side of the fifth kid. The short kid, kid number two, was just staring at the dead body of the feline, he was the new kid to the group of bullies. Perhaps the wolf looking kid hadn't gotten used to this yet. Kid number three hummed for a second.

  
"Care to do the honors?" He asked kid number four, who smirked as well. The kid on the floor watched as number four,who had large bull horns, charged, and flinched as the foot connected with his side with a crunch and a new pain blossomed in his ribs. He hit the wall from the momentum the kick from the kid had transferred. Gasping quietly, his vision going dark again and soft whispers in his ears. He didn't know whether it was the kids or not, all he heard was kid number one walking over and saying, "I hope you die, Rayne."

  
His words caught and gurgled in his throat, wanting to retort but all he could taste was blood. The kids walked away, and he curled on himself with the stench of death and his fur and hair matted. His tail weakly managing to wrap around himself in a weak attempt to feel less vulnerable as his thoughts slowly petered out and stilled.

  
**April 7, 2031 7:30**

  
The bus ride was long and frustrating. The dusty bars over the windows, and the rust on the walls of it showing how old and rickety the bus truly was. Infact it was a very old model, outdated, and retired to this very job. Rayne's head slowly swivelled as he took in the other teenagers on the bus of different years. His tail fur bristled and he tapped his foot. With his ears down he turned to look back out the window, studying the trees as they flew past.

  
The bus hit a bump in the dusty road and many of the kids cursed as they were tossed inches into the air. Then one turned to him. He had dark skin and deer ears, as well as only one antler. "So why'd you end up at this shitty camp?" The deer boy asked as he leaned his elbows on the back of his seat and tilted his head back.

  
Rayne gave a soft chuff as his own ears flicked down. "Being unlucky," He shrugged, hearing soft whispers in his head again and for a moment the scene flickered like a light. He shook it off, goosebumps crawling along his arms.

  
"Unlucky huh?" The deer rolled his eyes and waved his hand in a dismissive way. "Well I got forced to by my dad, since something something get back in nature blah blah."  
Rayne's ears flicked as he watched the deer speak, before the bus driver shouted something unintelligible as they hit another bump. "So what's your name?" He asked, turning his blue eyes back to the deer.

  
"My name's Grant," The deer replied, "You?"

  
"Rayne."

  
"Nice to meet you."

  
**April 7, 2031 9:00**

  
"GRANT MARSHALL, AT ATTENTION!" The camp councellor shouted, startling the deer into standing stock still and staring ahead.

  
"Sir yes sir!" Grant stammered out, biting his lip afterwords.

  
"What was keeping your attention so much, huh?" The councellor, Allen Johnson stepped forwards threateningly. He was a bison.

  
"Nothing sir!" Grant worried his bottom lip more, obviously nervous in Johnson's large and forboding presence.

  
"And what about you, Mr. ...Rayne Nevaeh?" Rayne startled to attention as Johnson spoke his name. He could feel his heart start to pound and his fingers tremble as his mind went blank.

  
"I...I.." He couldn't think. There was a red light flickering between the trees and the edges of his vision turned to static.

  
Johnson stepped closer to him, he swore he could hear the enraged heartbeat of the bison.  
"Are you going to speak?" Johnson spat on Rayne's face. He didn't even flinch. His eyes were focused on the fast approaching red light, before he snapped his eyes in Johnson's direction.

  
"What?"

"What do you mean what?" Johnson bellowed angrily, Grant and a few other kids skittered back with fear.

  
"I mean.. I didn't understand what you asked is all," Rayne let the words slide out easily, his huge tail whisking along the ground and picking some dirt up in the fur.

  
"Are you retarded or something?" The bison narrowed his eyes in response.

  
"No just.."

  
"THEN PAY ATTENTION!" Again, spraying him with some spit as he shouted in Rayne'sface.

"..Understood sir," Rayne kept his cool, but clenched his fist ever so slightly.

  
"Good, everyone to their lodges," Johnson growled and everyone took off except Rayne, who walked casually to infuriate the camp councellor more.

  
**April 8, 2031 3:25**

  
Rayne tried to shake Grant awake, his breaths coming in sharp and painfully. White specks of light flickered in his vision in the pitch black of the room.  
"Wh- what is it?" Grant asked in half-asleep confusion. The deer's eyes squinting up at the panicking cabinmate.

  
"I did.. Something.. I need help," Rayne murmured, before dropping off the bed and heading for the door quickly. Without a glance back he walked out, leaving a dark stain on the doorframe as his hand touched it. Grant sighed and quickly followed.  
Rain pattered through the treetops and on the roof of the cabins.  
The rest of the forest was silent and dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we meet Jeremy Miller, an asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***THIS CHAPTER ISN'T FINISHED!!!***

**December 4, 2039 13:02**

  
Heels dragged in the snow as the man made the precarious trek from his cruiser in the parking lot, to the station. He was back at the precinct after a less than successful job. His friend Phil, had come as backup, and he was glad that he did. The man he was there to apprehend for a hefty warrant had pulled a gun on them and started firing. Luckily they has gotten him into custody and his friend had taken off first, likely the suspect was already being interrogated.

  
He stepped inside the building, there was a clamorous group huddled around a desk near the back. He sighed as he walked and got his energy drink from the break room. With the same drawn out steps he made his way to his desk and adjusted the name plate, "Jeremy Miller" before sighing and taking a seat at his chair, popping open the energy drink and quickly downing it as he adjusted his wings so he could lean back comfortably.

  
The clamor had died down, he could feel a few eyes turn to him. A quiet, irritated growl escaped his throat. He shot them a questioning glare. No one spoke up.  
Jeremy sighed, "For fucks sake.." He glanced around before going back to his energy drink and opening a case on his computer, the hologram displaying white, pristine letters in the air upon a blue background. He began to scroll through it slowly, re-reading the details he had been grinding into his brain for the past week. Several minutes into his scrolling and he heard his name, spoken loud and firm.

  
"Jeremy, my office," The deputy, Richard Burns, ordered and stepped back into his glass walled office.  
Jeremy grumbled to himself, hiking his shoulders and wings up as he went to trudge to his office. His bat ears pinned to his head, and he narrowed his eyes as he spotted an unfamiliar man int he office as well. With a huff he pushed open the door.

"Whaddya want Dick?" He asked, looking at Richard. The tiger had moved back behind his desk and gestured to the other man standing uncomfortably stiff. He was quite taller than Jeremy, and he sunk his fangs into his lip for a moment.

  
"This, is your partner," Richard stated, gesturing to the dog in the room. Jeremy's eyes widened.

 

"Excuse me? I don't need a fucking partner!" Jeremy spat, unable to stop himself as he curled his lip a little from anger. He could have swore there was a tiny flinch from the dog who was standing there.

  
"You will accept your partner or you will turn your fucking badge in! Understand?" Richard growled, his fingers flexing against the wood of the desk.

  
Jeremy growled back quietly, his wings tucking closer to his body. He knew he needed this job. He needed the job more than they needed him. "...Fine," He spat quietly in defeat. He ducked his head down as he spun to walk towards the door again, wanting to retreat back to the limited safety of his desk. He could hear a pair of footsteps trail behind him slowly. With a silent curse he went to sit in his desk and wait for the dog to speak.

The shuffle of feet behind him stilled by his side, and Jeremy tilted his head up to study him. His brown and black hair falling a little messily around floppy ears. Jeremy rolled his eyes as he heard the voice begin and falter off. "Obviously you know my name already, Jeremy Miller," The bat sighed as he watched the dog.

Shock rippled across the face of the taller individual, although momentary. "Adam, Adam Lindenburg. It's... nice to meet you?"

Jeremy scoffed and looked away, "Not nice at all but go off I guess." He spotted a tiny wince from Adam. He couldn't stop the grin from spreading on his face. He was almost proud of himself for making him wince. Maybe if he scared him then Adam would get a transfer. That should work, he mused quietly on his new plot. He went back to working on his case, not commenting when Adam grabbed a chair to sit nearby and try to help with the files on the desk. He would have his opportunity soon, he promised himself.

**December 13, 2039 09:23**

The past week had gone well. Adam sighed to himself as he glanced at the empty desk infront of him. There was a few energy drinks scattered there from yesterday. Adam, luckily, now had his own desk, across from Jeremy's. Speaking of, where was the bat? Adam thought for a moment, before getting up and walking around the desks as he studied what was set upon the surface. A mess of papers, some dangerously close to an energy drink which seemed like it still had some liquid in it. 

With another exaggerated sigh, Adam scooped up the cans and went to dump them into the trash can. He tapped his foot for a moment, before deciding to try to find Jeremy's address. From what he'd seen, Jeremy wasn't late, ever. Though there may be a chance he slept through his alarm, Adam remembered sometimes doing that. 

A quick search through Jeremy's terminal gave him what he wanted, and he quickly input it into his phone under the contact he had. He might need it later, who knows. He'd have to remember to ask for Jeremy's phone number later, so next time he could call him. Adam quickly turned to trot out of the precinct, deciding he'd take a cruiser and head on over to Jeremy's home. He remembered that he hadn't once seen Jeremy in a vehicle, nor was there any records of him having one. ..So why was there one sitting outside his house? Adam squinted, finding the whole thing suspicious. Parking next to the curb, he hopped out and with three easy bounds he made it up to the door and knocked.

It took a moment, but then someone was at the door. Not Jeremy. The man in question was a hyena, obvious by the large round ears and the scent that radiated off him. Though Jeremy's scent also was mixed into it, and something else. Adam had to use a lot of self control to not shudder as he realized what had most likely happened.

"Sorry, you're looking for Jeremy right..? He's inside, I was just leaving," The man said, stepping out past Adam and quickly retreating to his vehicle and going to take off. Adam let out a soft sigh and went to head inside. Spotting Jeremy leaving his room and pulling a shirt on over his head. Adam bit his lip before growling softly.

"You're a bit late, ain'tchya?" Adam stated as he leaned in the hallway right in Jeremy's path. For a second he actually spotted surprise and fear on the bat's eyes for a moment, though Jeremy quickly fixed himself.

"You're a bit nosy,  _ain'tchya_ ?" Jeremy retorted, "Finding out where I live just to come bother me huh? Could've waited another ten minutes and I would've been there." Jeremy was squinting up at Adam, though to Adam he almost seemed a little more relaxed than before. With a loud sigh he stopped leaning on the wall.

"Yeah, well, whatever, c'mon. We'll get you coffee in a few minutes, we're working patrol for a while," Adam stated, now turning back towards the front door and going to walk back out to the cruiser. He could hear quiet grumbles behind him but the reluctant footsteps followed Adam all the way. Jeremy hopping in the passenger side. Adam went to take off once they were buckled in, driving on the smooth roads. "..I didn't expect you to be into guys," He mentioned.

Jeremy momentarily froze, but a faint blush darkened his cheeks. "You got a problem with it?"

"Not at all," Adam gave a tiny smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AGAIN THIS ISN'T FINISHED**

**Author's Note:**

> The progress on this is going to be slow as hell.


End file.
